The Hit Single
by ContagiousLaughter
Summary: Li Xiao Lang an extremely famous singer. Kinomoto Sakura one of the top Daidouji models. Writing a new hit single leads him to a performance for the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show. Will the two finally get to be together again after 5 years of being
1. Going Crazy

**Summary: **_Li Xiao Lang an extremely famous singer. Kinomoto Sakura one of the top Daidouji models. They were high school sweet hearts that seperated a year after graduation to pursue their own careers. Both still harbor feelings for the other, but now Xiao Lang is being haunted by all the memories of the two. Writing a new hit single leads him to a performane for the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show. Will the two finally get to be together again after 5 years of being apart?_

_**Chapter 1: Going Crazy**_

**(Hong Kong, China)**

"Xiao Lang?"

"Yeah Meiling." I was to tired to actually look at her.

"Are you okay?" She sounds genuinely concerned. I feel bad for making her worry about me.

"It's been 5 years Mei." She stared at me wtih worry filled eyes. "And yet I still can't seem to let go of her. Everyday I am haunted by the memories of her and I when we were together. All her smiles, her laughter, the times I'd comfort her when she cried, the annoyed look she would get when I was teasing her, and then the day she left me to become a model like her mother. I want to let go, but I don't think I'm ever going to be able to and it's killing me. Everytime I turn on the radio a song comes on and I'm reminded of her. I'm so sick of it!"

I could tell from the expression Meiling wore that she was beyond worried about me. I couldn't help it though. I missed Sakura so much and I was starting to lose it. There wasn't one day that would go by without my thoughts wondering to her. Thinking of what was and what could have been. Then some love song would come on the radio and it would make me think of her even more. Causing a lot more pain than was necessary, but no matter how hard I tried I could never turn of the radio. I'd just sith there listening to the music and let it stirke cords in my soul with every word.

"You want to go out to eat? I'll pay." I knew Meiling was just trying to help, but I really didn't feel like doing anything. Besides that I had to get back to writing a new song. The label wanted me to have a new single released fairly soon and I had been putting off writing one. Not because I wanted to, but because nothing was coming to mind.

"I can't."

"Xiao Lang, come on you should go do something not just sit around here killing yourself with your thouhgts."

"I have to work Mei. I have to figure out what I'm going to do about the new song the producers want." I was becoming frustrated with the thought of it. "I have no idea what to write about! I'm so stuck and we have a meeting about it in a couple days. What am I going to..." I didn't finish my sentence for her though as a familiar sound reached my ears.

My answering machine was going off.

"_Hey we can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message..._" Sakura's cheerful recorded voice flooded my home.

"Why haven't you changed that yet?" Meiling look frustrated with me now.

"I've meant to, but every time I come close to I can't." I really had tried, but a part of me just couldn't do it. I looked over to Meiling with pleading eyes. "It's the only way I can ever hear Sakura's voice anymore Meiling."

"Oh Xiao Lang." She paused trying to figure out what to say. "You can't do this to yourself. She's gone and it doesn't look like she will be coming back anytime soon. She's in Tokyo modeling for Tomoyo's fashion line and you are here in Hong Kong writing music and singing it. You two tried working it out for year, but it didn't work. You were always in the studio or on tour and she was always off at shoots and conventions. When her work moved she left because she couldn't stay and you two barely ever saw each other."

"I know Meiling! I was there remember. I had to watch her walk away that day. It was so sudden and I had no idea it was going to happen. I just came home one day and she had all her things packed away." The memory was all of sudden playing before my eyes again.

(Flashback)

Fumbling with my key I finally managed to get the door open. Going straight to the room Sakura and I shared I called for her.

"Sakura I'm back!" She didn't respond. "Sakura where are yo..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I saw her.

She was standing there with downcast eyes her suitcases next her feet. Something was really wrong here. Why wasn't she meeting my gaze.

"Sakura." I tried again. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving." She still wasn't looking at me.

"What do you mean?" She was seriously starting to scare me. What on earth was she talking about. If this was some joke it was not funny in any way.

"I'm going back to Japan."

"What!" She couldn't be serious.

"I'm serious Xiao Lang." Her voice was hoarse as if she had been crying earlier. "Tomoyo's moving back and her main fashion production is there. I have to go all the models are going to be moving there."

"What about us though? What about you and me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She could not leave me. I loved her!

"I think we should stop seeing each other. We barely ever see each other anymore and with my leaving to work in Japan it just won't work." Her eyes were still focused on the floor she hadn't looked at me once. "You'll be here in Hong Kong and I'm going to be in Tokyo. It will never work."

"We can make it work!"

"No we can't and you know it. What would you do come and live in Tokyo?"

"I could." I knew desperation was evident in my voice now.

"No you couldn't!" She was crying now. "Your work is here. Please Syaoran." My Japanese name came off her lips so desperate to make me understand. "Understand I have to do this."

I heard the sound of Tomoyo's limo honking outside.

"I have to go." She finally said to me picking up her things. Walking past me she never looked up at me, but whispered, "I love you Xiao Lang."

I just stared at her not being able to say anything anymore. She slowly walked out of our room and I heard the door open and close. Half of me thought she would come running back in saying she was sorry for scaring me and that she wasn't going to leave. It didn't happen though and fell to my knees hearing the limo pull away taking her out of my life.

(End of Flashback)

It hurt thinking about how she wouldn't even look me then. Meiling came over and gave me hug seeing the pain flowing across my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She kept repeating it. "I'm so sorry."

"Mei can you leave." I said it so softly I thoght she may not have heard it, but she let go of me and looked up at me. "I need to be alone right now."

Her ruby eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I gave her a half hearted smile and then she turned and left.

Taking out some paper I decided to try and write the new single my producers were expecting. I sat there staring at the piece of paper trying everything to get something to come to my mind for it. Nothing was coming to me though. Sighing I decided to turn the radio on thinking that maybe it would help a little it. Sometimes listening to other songs gave me ideas for my own music.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybodys guess**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Dammit. Another damn love song. Why the hell is it everytime I turn on the radio they come on and remind me of her. I can't stand this anymore. I reached over to turn off the radio, but just as I was about to turn the contraption off, I froze. I couldn't do it. I've never been able to do it. So I just sat there lisening to the song bringing with it a ton of heartbreaking memories. I was brought out of my thoughts when suddenly, for the second time this day, I heard Sakura's voice fill the room as my answering machin went off again.

"_Hey we can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message we'll get back to you._"

"Hello Li..." It was one of my producers saying something about the single, but I wasn't listening.

Words were filling up the paper in front of me. I couldn't stop something had just snapped and I was writing furiously across the paper. Crossing out, rewriting, and erasing a song was forming itself in front of my eyes. I sat there for hours working on it never stopping. Finally way past midnight I put pencil I had down and looked at the song I had just written. I already had a beat for it in my head and I could even hear the music I wanted for it. Leaving my study I headed downstairs into my personal studio to start making a recording for my producers with the music behind it.

--------------------------------------------

(2 days later at the studio)

I sat there looking across the table where my producer sat having just finished listening to my demo. A couple of minutes had passed and he still hadn't said anything about it yet. This guy seriously knew how to make a guy nervous. He was just sitting there! He wasn't frowning which was good, but then again he wasn't smiling either which was bad. How the hell am I suppose to know what he's thinking. A couple more minutes ticked by and he still hadn't shown any sign of liking my new song. Argh I can't stand this anymore! I have to say something before I explode.

"Well what do you think?" I said tentatively, afraid of his reation.

He stared at me for a few of seconds with the same unnerving look on his face. For a moment I didn't think he heard me so I was going to repeat my question. Just as I was about to though he started speaking finally.

"I think.." I was on the edge of my seat now. He just had to pause I swear my prodcer knew he was driving me absolutely crazy. Does he want me to loose my temper because I'm real close to snapping right now.

"That?" I had to get him to finish.

"We are going to be number one on the charts as soon as this is recorded and released."

----------------------

**a/n: **Yay! The first chapter is done! This story line just randomly popped into to my head as I was listening to music one toady. I hope it turns out well, but who knows we shall see. Until next time!


	2. The Proposition

**Summary: **_Li Xiao Lang an extremely famous singer. Kinomoto Sakura one of the top Daidouji models. They were high school sweet hearts that separated a year after graduation to pursue their own careers. Both still harbor feelings for the other, but now Xiao Lang is being haunted by all the memories of the two. Writing a new hit single leads him to a performance for the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show. Will the two finally get to be together again after 5 years of being apart?_

_**Chapter 2: The Proposition**_

**(Hong Kong, China)**

((( _Tomoyo's POV_ )))

"What am I going to do?" I asked my boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa. "I have to have an opening act that will attract a ton of people and as of right now I have no idea what-so-ever to do."

I had come to Hong Kong to check on how the business was going over here and to possibly find some time of opening for my Fall Fashion Show coming up. The business was doing great though sales were above what I actually expected which gave me one less thing to worry about. So far I had no luck finding something for the opening and it was causing a lot of stress. If I didn't find something soon, then I was going to be in deep trouble. The show was only three weeks away!

"You could maybe have a dance routine for the opening."

"There isn't enough time for that." It was a good idea, but with the show coming up in three weeks there was no way that would work. "I'd have to hire a ton of dancers and a choreographer."

"Okay, but where is the problem in that?" He asked me, a small frown adorning his face.

"Well for starters I would have to find an available choreographer on short notice. Then the choreographer would have to come up with a dance routine and teach it to the dancers." I was really frustrated. All the stress of this fashion show was getting to me. "All of that would need to be done and perfected in three weeks. You and I both know that is not nearly enough time to get all that work done."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied. "But don't worry we'll think of something."

"I sure hope you're right Eriol."

"I'm always right." He smugly said back while softly pulling me to him and planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Sure you are."

He suddenly changed the subject and surprised me with his question, "Anyways I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see Xiao Lang today?"

"You mean Syaoran?" If this was the same guy we were talking about, then it would be quite the reuninon today. For I had not seen Syaoran for five years. Basically ever since Sakura and I took off to continue our work with my company.

"Yeah. He has an interview at some TV thing today and afterwards we were going to go out to dinner."

Quite surprised that everything was all planned out, but excited at the same time because he still was my friend and I did wish to see him again I responded. "Sure. Where are we going to meet him at?"

Eriol suddenly pulled out two name tag passes from his jacket. He handed me one that had my name written across in capital letters.

"At that TV thing. We're going to watch his interview and then after he is through were going to dinner at some fancy restaurant he likes."

"Alright sounds good to me." I responded smiling up at him.

------------------------------------

((( _Normal POV _)))

"Welcome to the show! I'm Brian your host and today we have singing sensation Li Xiao Lang on the set to discuss his new hit single just released in China." An overly cheerful Brian said into the Cameras.

The place wasn't all that fancy. Xiao Lang was seated in a chair a couple feet away from Brian who was seated at a desk. The floors were made out of wood and there was a window with a backdrop behind showing the city tops of Hong Kong at night.

"So Xiao Lang a lot of your fans have been wondering. Where did you come up with the idea for this song?" Brian asked smiling the whole entire time and not missing a beat in his perky attitude.

"Well I wrote it about a personal experience of my own." Xiao Lang responded with a small smile on his face.

"Oh really well that is fantastic! Do tell." Brian enthusiastically said.

'Is this guy on some form of medication? Honestly who is this happy all the time.' Xiao Lang thought before continuing on with origin of his new song.

"Okay. A few years ago I was dating this girl. We had been together through our high school years." Xiao Lang started. "After we graduated though, things started to become difficult between the two of us. We were both always working and didn't spend as much time together as we use to. I was in the studio writing songs and getting my singing career going and she was always at a photo shoot or something of the sort for her modeling agency."

"She must be very pretty." Brian interjected.

Automatically Xiao Lang responded, "She is very beautiful. Anyways though, her agency was moving all its models to Japan where the main fashion line production was and she was going with them. Before she left she decided that we should stop seeing each other because it wasn't going to work out. You know with her being so far away and everything."

"Well I guess that is pretty understandable. I mean you guys are living in different countries separated by a nice amout of water."

"Yeah maybe. So she left and I was haunted by her memory. Everything seemed to remind me of her. All the songs on the radio only would make me think of her. All her smiles, laughs, pouts, and everything about her. Just everything that had to do with her and me. What used to be and what could have been." Xiao Lang was very calm through the whole entire talk. "The song just talks about all the things that have gone on for me since the day she left me."

"That's quite an amazing story. So when are you going to be releasing the single world wide? I'm sure everyone outside of China is dying to hear the new song. What with it hitting number one right after its release here." Brian brightly asked.

"Well my producers are actually debating that right now. With it being such a hit here they were thinking of doing some type of performance that would be broadcast for the world to see."

"That's quite the idea they have there." Brian praised. "Any ideas as to what the performance will be like?"

"Not a clue." Xiao Lang responded laughing.

"Oh well they will figure something out I'm sure." The cameraman suddenly signaled to Brian that it was time to wrap up the show now for time was up. "Xiao Lang it was an honor and true pleasure having you on the show, but all good things must come to an end. I'm your host Brian with Li Xiao Lang saying have a great night and thanks for tuning in!" With that the cameraman gave the thumbs up signaling that they could leave.

"Hey, Xiao Lang!"

Hearing his name called Xiao Lang looked up to find his best friend Eriol waving him over. Next to him stood a young woman that looked awfully familiar. He smiled waving back at his friend and starting making his way over glad that the interview was finally over. He had never liked doing them, but it was necessary for him because of his status in his career. In short it kept his fans happy.

"Hey Eriol. How are you?" He asked once he reached his friend.

"I'm great. I'm sure that your remember Tomoyo." Eriol responded grinning.

_'Of course how could I not recognize her. Sakura's boss and best friend.' _Xiao Lang thought as realization dawned on him. "Yes, how have you been Miss Daidouji?"

"Xiao Lang cut the formalities were friends. Just because we haven't seen each other in a few years does not mean you have to start calling me by my last name." Tomoyo said to him laughing a little. "I'm great to answer your question."

"That's very good to hear Tomoyo." Xiao Lang responded causing Tomoyo to smile at the fact he was using her first name now. "So you guys ready to get out of here. I for one am starving."

His two friends laughed nodding there heads. With that the three made there way for the exit so they could finally go out to dinner.

----------------------------------

At the restaurant the three friends were sitting there around the table laughing and joking about anything and everything just like old times. All the times Eriol and Xiao Lang would get in trouble for pranks they use to pull, all the outfits Tomoyo made for the plays and performances at the school, and all the amazing videos she made form them. The discussion could have lasted forever, but then Tomoyo remembered something from the interview Xiao Lang had just done and had an amazing idea.

"Xiao Lang?" She asked.

"What?" He responded with a smile from talking about all the crazy antics he and Eriol use to pull of back when they were in high school. Those were definitely the good old days.

"You remember how in your interview you said that your producers wanted you to do some type of performance to release your song world wide." She stated with determination evident in her amethyst eyes.

"Yes. What about it." Xiao Lang asked confused as to why his work interested Tomoyo.

Eriol suddenly caught on to what Tomoyo was thinking and asked. "Well have they come up with anything yet?"

"Not that they have informed me of why?" Now Xiao Lang was really confused. Why on earth did his friends want to know if he had the performance squared and booked away. Neither of them had anything to do with his career so it didn't make since.

"Because I have the perfect proposition for you." Tomoyo said with grand smile on her face.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Well you see every year the Daidouji fashion line holds our annual Fall Fashion Show." She started to explain. "And every year we have an opening act to attract a numerous amount of guests."

"The entire show is hosted on TV for the world to see every year." Eriol added hoping that Xiao Lang would agree to what they were about to suggest.

"This year though I haven't been able to find an opening act that is good enough for the show." Tomoyo's eyes developed the determined glint again. "That's where my proposition comes in."

Xiao Lang being very smart had caught on to what she was suggesting.

"So you want me to be your opening act." He stated. It truly was not a bad idea. If he did perform at her show, then his song would be released at one of the most important events of the year. Not to mention he would get to see Sakura again since she was one of her models.

"Yes." She responded hoping beyond hope that he would say yes.

"So what do you say Xiao Lang?" Eriol asked also hoping he would say yes.

"I say I need to call my producers and tell them I've found the perfect way to release my single world wide." He replied smiling.

------------------------------------------

**a/n: **well here is chapter 2 and don't worry the song will come into play in the next couple of chapters. i just don't want to use it until he actually performs it at the show. so be patient it's coming. hope you all like the chapter!


	3. Scheming

**Summary: **_Li Xiao Lang an extremely famous singer. Kinomoto Sakura one of the top Daidouji models. They were high school sweet hearts that separated a year after graduation to pursue their own careers. Both still harbor feelings for the other, but now Xiao Lang is being haunted by all the memories of the two. Writing a new hit single leads him to a performance for the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show. Will the two finally get to be together again after 5 years of being apart?_

**_Chapter 3: Scheming_**

**(Hong Kong, China)**

((( _Normal POV_ )))

Xiao Lang had just come from his meeting with all his producers telling them the idea of performing at the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show. They had loved it and agreed right away saying that it was much better than any other way of coming out with the song. All because Tomoyo's company was a very, very famous fashion line and anyone who was anybody would be there. Not to mention it would be broadcast worldwide taking care of the singles debut. His producers wanted big though and that meant an entire performance with dancers and everything. Which led Xiao Lang to his visit of his dear cousin.

Knocking on the door of a nice looking apartment door Xiao Lang waited for the person inside to answer. It wasn't long before he met the familiar fierce ruby eyes of Meiling. Not waiting for her to say anything Xiao Lang picked her up and spun her around in a tight hug.

"Xiao Lang!" She squealed as he spun her around. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused, but still happy to get a visit from her favorite cousin.

"I came to ask you for a huge favor." He said his eyes shining.

Meiling was genuinely surprised to see her cousin so excited. The last time she had seen him he was upset and sad. 'What could have changed to make him so happy all of a sudden?' She thought smiling all the while at her cousins attitude.

"You know you don't have to ask. I'm always willing to help."

"I need your choreographer skills to create a dance routine for my performance at the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show."

"You're performing at Tomoyo's fashion show!" She yelled excited with the idea of getting to see her friend again and finally putting her new dance routine into motion. "Of course I'll help! I already have a routine I've been teaching at my dance studio. All I need are the lead male dancer and female dancer and we're set."

"Can you teach it to me and whoever we find to be the lead girl in less than three weeks?" He asked a little scared at the reaction Meiling would have now finding out that she had barely any time to teach it to him.

"THREE WEEKS!" Meiling screamed. "That's no where near enough time. I can teach you the routine sure you catch on really fast since you grew up learning martial arts and all the dance classes you took with me, but what about the girl? How am I going to teach some random girl the routine to where she will have it perfect enough to perform and not screw up on live television!"

"Please Mei." Xiao Lang pleaded. "You could get Ken to help out."

Meiling blushed a little hearing the name of her boyfriend. "I guess, but it isn't going to be easy and we have to get started right away."

"Well then I suggest you pack because our flight for Tokyo leaves in 6 hours." He said to her.

"WHAT?" She said starting to chase him around her apartment. "Xiao Lang you already had everything planned out even though I hadn't said yes yet. You little devil wait until I get my hands on you!"

Xiao Lang just laughed and continued running from his cousin. "Oh come on I knew you would say yes and everything has been paid for. Your dancers are all coming too and everything is set so stop worrying." She continued chasing him though. "You do know that if you don't stop you're not going to be able to get everything packed and then you'll never see Tomoyo and everyone again."

That seemed to do the trick because she automatically stopped chasing him and her ruby eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh your right!" Suddenly she was scrambling up the stairs to start packing, but she yelled back down at him. "I'm going to need a copy of the music to match the beats of the routine to it!"

"I already made you a copy and I'm leaving it on your counter!" He yelled up the stairs at her. "I'll see you in a few hours!"

-------------------------------

**(Airport)**

"MEILING!"

Hearing her named called Meiling turned around and looked up just in time to see a head full of dark hair before she was grabbed in a very tight hug.

"Well it's great to see you too Tomoyo." Meiling replied laughing as she returned the hug she was being given.

"Aww what about me? Didn't you miss me at all Meiling?"

"Oh shut it Eriol you know I missed you as well." Meiling said giving him a big hug once Tomoyo had let go of her.

"As much as I would love to allow this reunion to continue for hours on end. We need to get moving or we are going to miss our flight." Xiao Lang said picking up his carry on bag as well as Meiling's.

"Alright! This is going to be so great! I haven't been to Japan since we were in high school." Meiling was practically bouncing up and down as they boarded the plane. Causing a lot of people to look at her like she was some lunatic, but it didn't faze her at all.

"Mei calm down your attracting a lot of unwanted attention with your childish ways." A laughing Xiao Lang informed her. She stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh at her silliness.

"Aren't you the least bit excited to be going back to Japan?" She asked her ruby eyes studying him carefully.

"Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to reduce myself to acting like a child, but I guess that is normal for you." Xiao Lang teased knowing full well that he may have to bolt the rest of the way on to the plane.

"Why you little! That's it you're dead Xia.. mmf." She was cut off by Xiao Lang's hand.

"Do you want to cause a scene? I'd rather not have anyone knowing that I'm on this plane if you don't mind." His amber eyes staring at her seriously.

Yanking his hand off her mouth she stuck her nose in the air and declared. "Fine, but I am sitting with Tomoyo during the flight. That way I won't have to murder you before your precious performance."

"Alright." He replied laughing at her while shaking his head. After putting the baggage up, he took his seat next to Eriol as she did the same next to Tomoyo.

------------------------

((( _Tomoyo and Meiling's Conversation_ )))

"So how are things in Tokyo?" Meiling asked after settling down in her seat.

"Pretty good. The business is doing great."

Taking a quick glance over to make sure that Eriol and Xiao Lang were not listening she asked Tomoyo the question that was really on her mind. "How's Sakura doing?"

Tomoyo's eyes gave away how surprised she was to hear the question. She had not been expecting the two of them to discuss Sakura for some time. She should have known that Meiling would get straight down to business. She was the same way in high school no beating around the bush and getting right to the point.

Sighing Tomoyo answered. "She puts on a cheerful face so that no one suspects that she's not truly happy, but her eyes don't sparkle like they use to. I know she really misses him." She looked over at Xiao Lang who was deep in conversation with Eriol before continuing. "She still has all the photos of both of them around her home. I caught her one night staring at the last photo of them taken on graduation night crying. It was a while ago, but it doesn't change the fact she truly misses him."

"He misses her too. More than you know." Meiling said with sadness laced through her voice.

"I kind sort of guess. I mean the song he wrote is about her and how much he misses her."

"It's so stupid this whole thing. We both know that now that they have established their careers that they can be together." Frustration was now in place of the previous sadness Meiling had been feeling. "They're just to stubborn to admit it!"

"Shhh!" Tomoyo said quieting Meiling in fear that the two young men would hear them. "I know that, but you know we could do something about it."

"You mean like a little match making just like high school." Meiling said an all to scary smirk making its way onto her lips.

"Something like that, but much, much better." Tomoyo responded an identical evil smirk making its way onto her lips also.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know how you need a lead female dancer for the routine." Tomoyo said as Meiling's eyes lit up catching onto the wonderful scheme. "We'll have Sakura be it, but not tell her who her dancing partner is going to be."

"Tomoyo you are a pure genius." Meiling laughed. This would be perfect if everything was done right, then her cousin would be happy once again.

"Oh trust me I know." Tomoyo replied brushing the comment off.

"I think we should keep Sakura being the lead from Xiao Lang too!"

"Brilliant!" Tomoyo exclaimed, but not loud enough for Eriol or Xiao Lang to hear. "They will never know what hit them!"

-------------------------------------------

((( _Xiao Lang and Eriol's Conversation _)))

"You excited about going back to Japan?" Eriol asked once Xiao Lang took his seat next to him.

"Yeah, it has been quite some time since I was last there and I've missed it." He responded silently adding in his head, _'As well as someone also_.

As if reading his mind, Eriol asked. "You sure it's only the country you have been missing or perhaps a certain emerald eyed women is who you are missing?"

Knowing there was no point in trying to hide the fact that he missed Sakura from Eriol because he would annoy him until he admitted it, he confessed. "I am looking forward to being able to see her again Eriol, but how do I know she will be happy to see me again. Remember she's the one who left me not the other way around. I didn't want her to leave."

"I am well aware of what happened." Eriol replied knowingly. "That does not mean she hasn't missed you. For all you know she could regret ever walking out of your life five years ago."

"If she did, then why wouldn't she come back."

"Maybe she's afraid that if she did come back, you would not want her anymore. I mean you two haven't spoken in years so how is she suppose to know that you still feel the same way about her as you did back in high school?" Eriol questioned trying to get his friend to see reason.

"It goes both ways Eriol." Xiao Lang replied tiredly. "How am I suppose to know that once I get there that she won't just turn away and say the same thing about us not being able to work out because of our careers? She might not even have the same feelings from high school anymore as you stated that she could have thought about me."

"Alright I see where you're coming from." He waited a few seconds before asking Xiao Lang his next question. "What are you going to do when you see her again?"

"Honestly Eriol I have no idea." Sighing Xiao Lang ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm at least going to find out if she still harbors feelings for me."

"And if she still does?"

"Then I'm going to put up one hell of a fight to win her back and have her back at my side." Determination was laced thickly within his words. "I love her to damn much to let her slip through my fingers again. So if there is a chance she still feels for me, then you can bet I won't let it slip away."

"Good. You both deserve to be happy." Eriol said smiling at him happy that his cousin was not going to give up Sakura without a fight. Well as long as he had something to say about it. _'Knowing Tomoyo and Meiling they are probably already planning some way to get the two back together.' _He thought smiling at how it reminded him of the schemes they pulled to get them together in high school.

------------------------------------

_"Please fasten your seat belts. We are about to land in the Tokyo International Airport."_

Everyone on the plane buckled up and waited for the plane to land. The four young adults were all excited and could not wait to get off the plane and step foot on Japan's beautiful surface. Finally they came to a halt and were allowed to exit the plane. As soon as they stepped off the airplane they were greeted with a million camera lights going off.

Tomoyo smiled happy to be back turning to her left she spoke up to the smiling man next to her.

"Welcome back to Japan Xiao Lang."

-----------------------------------

**a/n: **another chapter done... Sakura's going to be in the next chapter!


	4. Getting the Lead Girl

**Summary: **_Li Xiao Lang an extremely famous singer. Kinomoto Sakura one of the top Daidouji models. They were high school sweet hearts that separated a year after graduation to pursue their own careers. Both still harbor feelings for the other, but now Xiao Lang is being haunted by all the memories of the two. Writing a new hit single leads him to a performance for the annual Daidouji Fall Fashion Show. Will the two finally get to be together again after 5 years of being apart?_

_**Chapter 4: Getting the Lead Girl**_

**(Tokyo, Japan)**

((( _Normal POV_ )))

Upon exiting the airport the four friends were meant by millions of flashes. Questions on top of questions were being screamed out as a ton of reporters tried to get some type information out of them. Luckily they couldn't get within five feet of the four because Tomoyo had called her bodyguards earlier to come and keep them safe.

"Miss Daidouji the limo is just up ahead."

"Good take our things and put them in the back and then we'll be fine." Tomoyo said.

"Alright." With that they reached the limo entered and then took off when everything was carefully put in the back.

"Thank goodness." Meiling sighed. "I've been around the paparazzi for years, but I'm still not used to them."

Laughing Eriol spoke up. "It's alright I don't think anyone is. Well except Xiao Lang maybe."

Xiao Lang smirked. "How can I not be? I deal with them almost everyday of my life."

"True." Tomoyo said. "So who's up for a little lunch?"

All three responded with a, "Me!"

Tomoyo laughed at the eagerness of her friends. "Alright then we will go and eat."

"Yes!" Meiling squealed. "Japanese food is so good!"

All three of them laughed at the silliness of the Chinese girl.

"Is it alright with you guys if my friend comes to eat with us?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." Meiling and Xiao Lang responded in sync.

"Ok. I'll call her right now." Tomoyo pulled out her found and dialed someone's number and spoke quickly with him or her. After about five minutes, she hung up the phone and nodded slightly to let them know that her friend was going to be joining them for sure.

"So who is this friend coming to eat with us?" Xiao Lang asked.

"Oh don't worry you'll see soon enough." Tomoyo smiled deviously at him.

"O-kay..." Xiao Lang was a little uneasy with the look she was giving him, but let it go and rested the rest of ride to the restaurant.

* * *

"This place is gorgeous!" Meiling exclaimed as she walked in.

"I'm glad you like." Eriol laughed. "We eat here a lot. The service is great."

The four soon found themselves seated at a table with five chairs. Tomoyo's friend still had not shown up yet when the waiter came to take their orders so Tomoyo ordered for her and herself so that when she did arrive she wouldn't have to wait too long to get her food.

"Where is this friend of yours Tomoyo?" Meiling asked after they had finished ordering. "One would think she doesn't exist since she has not shown up yet."

"She said she needed to take care of something." Tomoyo replied not worried at all. "She should be here soon."

As if on cue a young female came up to the table gracefully calling out Tomoyo's name.

"Tomoyo!" The young woman said. "Sorry the arrangement took a little longer than I expected."

Tomoyo had rose up from her seat to wrap her friend in a hug. "Don't worry about it Sakura. I knew you would be here soon anyway."

Xiao Lang spun around in his seat to indeed see the familiar appearance of the woman that haunted his memory for the past five years. She was as beautiful as ever to him. Her eyes were still the same shade of emerald green that they had always been. Her hair was longer now though. It was about three inches below her shoulders. A light smile graced his lips as he watched her talk to Tomoyo for a little bit. She still had not noticed his presence. Turning around Xiao Lang met a pair of ruby eyes staring at him. He smiled over at Meiling to let her know he was fine.

"Alright you two." Eriol called out. "You two can visit while we eat so come and sit down now."

Sakura laughed. "It's nice to see you again too Eriol."

"Likewise." Eriol smiled at her while gesturing to the two seats unoccupied at the moment.

It was then that Sakura noticed that there were two other people at the table besides Tomoyo and Eriol. One of them she couldn't see because the person had their back to her, but the other person she could definitely see. Her mouth dropped open as she recognized the familiar ruby eyes staring at her.

"Meiling!" Sakura squealed forgetting about Eriol telling to sit down and running over to hug her friend. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Meiling laughed as she returned the hug she was getting. "Same old Sakura. Took you long enough to notice me. For a minute there I thought you had not missed me at all."

"Are you kidding!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Meiling once more. "I missed you so much. I can't believe you are here in Japan!"

"So much for sitting down." Eriol sighed as the two stood drawing attention to themselves.

"Oh. Sorry Eriol." Sakura smiled sheepishly. Finally she took her seat next to Meiling and across from a certain young male she had yet to notice.

"See now was that hard." Eriol asked.

Ignoring his comment Sakura began chatting with Meiling again. "So how are things in Honk Kong and what have you been up to?"

"Things are great in Hong Kong." Meiling answered. "I've mostly been working at my dance studio and hanging out with my favorite cousin here." She added gesturing to the male Sakura still had not acknowledged.

Slowly Sakura turned to look across the table confused at Meiling's answer. "Mei I thought your favorite cousin was..." She began, but stopped as she met the familiar eyes of Xiao Lang. Her mouth dropped open and he smiled over at her.

"Hello Sakura."

"Syaoran." Sakura said and then fainted due to the shock.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura. Come on Sakura wake up."

Faintly Sakura made out the voices calling out to her. Opening her eyes slowly she met the worried amethyst eyes of her best friend.

"Thank goodness!" Tomoyo said grabbing onto Sakura. "For a second I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Tomoyo." Sakura began her eyebrows creasing. "I just had the strangest dream. We were at restaurant you, Eriol, and me and Meiling was there too. Then all of sudden Meiling told me how Honk Kong was and I looked up and Syaoran was sitting across from me. Isn't that just the strangest thing"?

"Uhh.." Tomoyo began looking a little uncomfortable at the moment. "Sakura we are at the restaurant and both Meiling and Xiao Lang are here. You fainted after seeing Xiao Lang." She whispered the last part.

Suddenly Sakura looked at her surroundings and found herself on the floor of their favorite restaurant. On further inspection she saw Meiling, Eriol, and Xiao Lang standing just a little off to the right of Tomoyo. She blushed bright red realizing she just fainted in front of Xiao Lang and now everyone was staring at them.

"Come on let's sit down now." Tomoyo said helping her friend up and back into her seat, which was still across from Xiao Lang's.

An awkward silence took over the table once everyone was seated again. Sakura was fidgeting uncomfortably silently thinking to himself. 'Why didn't anyone tell me he was back. Oh my gosh. He must think I'm such and idiot now. Who wouldn't I did just faint in the middle of a restaurant.'

"So..." Meiling began. "How is modeling going for you Sakura?"

Glad for the distraction Sakura turned to Meiling. "It is going well. We are pretty busy right now rehearsing for the Annual Fall Fashion Show coming up."

Meiling and Tomoyo's eyes lit up at the mention of the show.

"Speaking of the Fashion Show Sakura." Meiling started smiling mischievously. "There is something I wanted to ask you about it."

A little unnerved by the smile Meiling was giving her she responded slowly. "What is it?"

Eriol the entire time was chuckling lightly to himself. 'Those two are at it now.' He thought still smiling. 'Poor Sakura she is about to get herself into an uncomfortable situation.'

Meanwhile Xiao Lang sat there confused at what his cousin was up to with Tomoyo. 'I know those smiles. They are up to something. They use to smile all the time when they were plotting there schemes in high school.'

"Well you see at the fashion show I'm choreographing the opening act." Meiling said the mischievous smile still present on her face. "The thing is though I don't have a lead girl for the dance."

"Okay." Sakura said a bit confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well Sakura." Tomoyo said taking up where Meiling left off. "You are a great dancer and can pick up the dance steps faster than anyone else."

"Exactly." Meiling said taking over. "And I have to teach the girl in less than three weeks now."

Sakura caught on to what they wanted. "You are kidding me right?" She couldn't believe they wanted her to do this. "You want me to be your lead girl."

"Yes!" Meiling cheerily said. "Oh please Sakura you are the only one who can learn the steps fast enough for it to actually work."

"And if you don't do it my show will be the laughing stock of the year." Tomoyo added. "I will be the laughing stock of the year and you wouldn't want that. Would you Sakura."

"Of course not, but.." She was cut off as she tried to argue.

"Please Sakura." Tomoyo and Meiling said together giving her their best pouting faces.

By this time Eriol was trying very hard to hold back a barrage of laughter and Xiao Lang sat there in shock at the ploy the two females, on either side, of Sakura were initiating.

"But. You. I." Sakura sighed giving up knowing that no matter what her friends were going to win in the end. "Oh alright."

"Yes!" The two grabbed onto Sakura squishing her in a double-sided hug. "You are the best!"

"Yeah I know." Sakura sighed again. 'How do I always let myself get talked into these things?'

"Oh we begin practice tomorrow." Meiling said happily as the waiter finally brought their food.

"Okay." Sakura said. "Where are we practicing?"

"At the same place where the show will be held." Meiling said. "That way we can use the stage and make sure everything is perfect."

"Alright." Sakura said and then started eating slowly.

Xiao Lang didn't know whether to strangle his cousin or to hug her. Sakura surely would freak as soon as she found out that she was performing with him. 'Well let's hope she doesn't faint again.' He thought.

"Are you going to be the one teaching me the steps?" Sakura asked Meiling.

"Yes, and then you will be practicing with my boyfriend Ken until our lead male learns the steps." Meiling's eyes quickly darted over to Xiao Lang's as she mentioned the part about the lead male's part.

"Oh and who is the lead guy?" Sakura asked. 'Hopefully not some creepy guy that's a pervert.' She thought wincing slightly thinking about all the guys that she could possibly be performing with.

"Xiao Lang." Meiling replied smiling.

Oh Oka... What!" Sakura screamed. 'Oh no, no, no. He can not be the guy I'm performing with.' She thought glancing across at the male who currently was eating, but looked up upon hearing his name.

"What?" Meiling pretended to look confused. "Xiao Lang is the opening act for Tomoyo's show. So why wouldn't he be the one you are performing with."

Tomoyo laughed lightly at the look of horror on her best friends face. "What didn't I tell you he was going to be opening for us when I called?"

"No. I'm afraid you left that little piece of information out Tomoyo." Sakura said gritting her teeth a little bit. She had just been tricked into performing with her ex who she had not seen if five years. 'Just great.' She thought sulkily.

"Well Sakura you said you would so there is no backing out." Tomoyo said smiling over at her. "Hey at least you know that he's a nice guy."

Looking over at Xiao Lang, Sakura flushed a little bit. He just gave her a light smile meeting her eyes. 'This is going to be a long two and a half weeks.' She thought. Secretly she was excited to be performing with Xiao Lang, but she would not let anyone know. Especially him after all it had been five years and he probably was mad at her for leaving him like she did. 'I will do this.' She decided silently in her mind.

"Alright. Let's do this." Sakura said determinedly.

* * *

**a/n: **yay! Sakura and Syaoran finally meet again. I know I know they didn't talk to each other at all besides Syao saying hi, but don't worry they will talk more soon. Next chapter is the actual fashion show! You guys finally get to find out what the song is... well unless you already figured it out...lol! 


End file.
